


You May Feel Alone...

by AmazingRoni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character-centric, Songfic, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Transphobia, ladybug says lgbtq+ rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: Ladybug comes across a young kid crying, kicked out of his home because he is trans, and attempts to comfort him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 308





	You May Feel Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work posted, and I would really appreciate some concrit in the comments :)

Ladybug ran to the side of the curled up figure.

_ “They say ‘Don’t dare, don’t you even go there, cutting off your long hair, you do as you’re told…’” _

The soft voice coming from the person struck her.  _ A child. Not even my age. _ For a split second, white-hot rage coursed through her body.

She kneeled by the boy.  _ “ Tell you ‘Wake up, go put on your makeup, this is just a phase you’re gonna outgrow.’” _

The boy’s head rose, and Ladybug smiled softly at him. “Hey, kiddo. Do you wanna talk about it?”

He nodded frantically. “I came out to my parents and my Dad kicked me out! He said he would never call me Blaise and that I’ll always be his daughter and… and…”

She pulled the young boy into a hug. “Shh… it’s okay. You don’t need to say any more. You aren’t his daughter, you’re his  **son** .”

“Thank you…”

“I’m telling you the truth.”

“How do you know that?”

She smiled and stood, extending a hand to him. “You’re not the only trans person in Paris, you know. I am too.”

Blaise took her hand and stood by her. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“If that’s how he treats his child, he doesn’t deserve one as wonderful as you. I can get you somewhere to stay, if you’d like.”

Blaise’s eyes welled with tears again, and Ladybug felt her heart break for the second time. “Can you really…?”

“Do you think you can keep a secret? Because I’ve always wanted a little brother, and my parents will love you.”

“If you want a brother like me…”

“You seem like one of the sweetest kids I’ve met. And even at the very least, you can stay with us until we find somewhere else. Just remember, you are not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may feel that way sometimes, but you are not alone.  
> If you ever need help, visit https://www.thetrevorproject.org/ or call +1-866-488-7386


End file.
